Sangue
by Tory Ster
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre o significado do sangue e como ele pode trazer dor ou orgulho. POVs diversos.
1. Sangue negro

**Nome: **Sangue

**Baseado em:** Harry Potter

**Censura:** T

**Avisos:** Violência

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria muito legal.

**N/A:** E aí, pessoal? Esse vai ser um conjunto de drabbles, cada um deles do ponto de vista de um personagem. Não me limitei a apenas uma geração e não haverá um padrão, mas espero que gostem.

* * *

_Capítulo 1: _Sangue negro

Tendo nascido um Black, sangue sempre foi algo de extremo significado para Sirius. Ele se lembra de, quando ainda criança, ouvir sua mãe discursar sobre como a família deve vir em primeiro lugar, porque família é _sangue_ e quando se é um Black, você deve zelar pelos seus, pela pureza daquele líquido que corria por suas veias e parecia significar tanto.

Ele tinha 5 anos e sabia que seu sangue era negro como seu sobrenome, porque todo Black tem sangue negro e espesso, sangue cheio de significado e importância, e aquilo era o suficiente para ele. Enquanto estivesse cercado por aquelas pessoas de sangue tão negro quanto o seu, ele estaria seguro. Não havia nada a temer.

Então Sirius cresceu e descobriu que seu sangue não devia ter apenas o negro de seu sobrenome, mas também devia ser verde e prata, como sangue de cobra. E Bella sussurrava em seu ouvido que ele não devia se preocupar, porque todo Black tem verde e prata no sangue, _e você é um menino tão bonzinho, não é, você vai orgulhar a família e ser a serpente mais astuta da sua época em Hogwarts._ Mas ele se preocupava. Porque, conforme os anos passavam, ele começou a desconfiar que seu sangue talvez não vertesse as mesmas cores do de seus pais.

E então houve a chegada em Hogwarts e o Chapéu Seletor gritando GRIFINÓRIA sem nem ao menos pestanejar, sem nem ao menos dar um segundo de dúvida para aquela criança, e ele viu o franzir de lábios de Cissa e o olhar de puro ódio de Bella, e ele soube que todos os seus medos eram verdadeiros e, no fim das contas, o mesmo sangue que devia ser-lhe tão precioso foi o sangue que o rejeitou.

E anos depois, quando já era um adolescente bonito, imprudente e orgulhoso e trocou sua primeira briga de socos, vergonhosamente trouxa, com seu irmão mais novo, – _seu sangue,_ o pensamento veio por um momento mas logo foi embora – ele não pôde deixar de abrir um sorriso gigantesco ao tocar seus lábios partidos e observar o sangue que vertia dali, colorindo seus dedos. Pois ele não era negro, muito menos verde e prata; era irrevogavelmente vermelho.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado, o próximo sai em breve.

_Sumário do próximo capítulo: _Remus pensou que talvez fosse um pouco doentio ter nojo do próprio sangue, do fluido que corria por seu corpo e o mantinha vivo, mas ele o odiava. Não se lembrava da noite em que havia sido mordido, era tudo muito enevoado e confuso e ele era tão novo, mas o sentimento ainda estava ali. A dor da primeira mordida, que se mostrou apenas uma amostra da dor que sentiria todos os meses pelo resto de sua vida.


	2. Sangue maldito

_Capítulo 2:_ Sangue maldito

Remus fechou os olhos de forma dolorosa enquanto Madame Pomfrey fazia os curativos, e mesmo com as poções contra dor, ele se sentia prestes a arrebentar. Talvez pelo fato de que nenhuma poção de cura, nem mesmo a mais poderosa, seria capaz tirar toda a dor emocional que vinha junto com a dor física após cada lua cheia. A enfermaria estava em um silêncio mortal com exceção dos eventuais sussurros da enfermeira que dizia _está tudo bem, meu querido, já vai passar, talvez eu possa te dar algo para dormir esta noite._ E ele queria mesmo agradecer, mas as palavras não saíam da sua boca e tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi abrir os olhos e observar os pedaços de gaze sujos de sangue que haviam sido usados na sua limpeza.

Sangue. Como odiava esse sangue, o sangue envenenado de um lobisomem. Remus pensou que talvez fosse um pouco doentio ter nojo do próprio sangue, do fluido que corria por seu corpo e o mantinha vivo, mas ele o odiava. Não se lembrava da noite em que havia sido mordido, era tudo muito enevoado e confuso e ele era tão novo, mas o sentimento ainda estava ali. A dor da primeira mordida, que se mostrou apenas uma amostra da dor que sentiria todos os meses pelo resto de sua vida.

_Lobisomens são traiçoeiros,_ ele se lembrou de uma conversa entre seus pais que ouvira escondido. _Só Merlin sabe o que esse menino será capaz de fazer quando crescer._

Seus olhos ficaram úmidos com a lembrança, mas ele não se permitiu chorar. Já fazia um tempo que ele aprendera a lidar com a dor.

Tomou um susto ao sentir uma mão grande, quente e calejada envolver a sua, e perguntou a si mesmo quando foi que mergulhara tão intensamente dentro de si mesmo a ponto de não ouvir a entrada de Sirius. Madame Pomfrey, ao terminar seu trabalho, deu um sorriso cortês para os dois e pediu licença antes de sair, não sem lembrar os rapazes de que Remus precisava descansar.

\- E então, como está se sentindo? – o animago perguntou cauteloso, desenhando padrões invisíveis na mão de Remus com o polegar.

\- Estou bem – ele respondeu como sempre. Não era mais uma criança para demonstrar fragilidade – É só, você sabe. Esse cheiro de sangue me deixa meio enjoado.

Sirius sorriu compreensivo, e Remus viu nos olhos dele o entendimento.

\- Já isso passa – o rapaz mentiu, e Lupin nunca o amou tanto por suas mentiras indolores – De qualquer forma, nem é tão ruim. Seu sangue tem um cheiro meio doce.

\- Que merda de coisa estranha pra se dizer, Black – Remus ouviu a voz de James enquanto o rapaz entrava na enfermaria, e mesmo sem vê-lo, o lobisomem sabia que o amigo estava sorrindo – Se quer se declarar pro nosso saudoso amigo Moony, faça isso direito.

Sirius só sorriu, um sorriso aberto mostrando seus dentes muito brancos, seus caninos muito pontudos, e havia mais palavras naquele olhar cinzento do que haveria em um discurso, e Remus se sentiu relaxar, ainda mais quando a mão – não tão quente, não tão grande, mas igualmente calejada – de James bagunçou seus cabelos.

E, durante aqueles poucos minutos, são sangue não pareceu tão odioso assim.

* * *

**N/A:** Esse ficou meio… estranho, e não sei se gostei muito dele. Uma insinuação básica de Wolfstar porque não resisto, e não deixem de dizer a opinião de vocês.

_Sumário do próximo capítulo: _Sentiu-se orgulhoso por sua pequena criação, que prometia tanto. Que prometia trazer de volta a dignidade que sua família, seu nome e seu sangue perderam na Segunda Guerra Bruxa.


End file.
